1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the detection of track anomalies in data storage libraries.
2. Background Art
Current automated libraries for tape cartridges typically include arrays of multiple storage cells housing the tape cartridges, as well as multiple media drives. Multiple automated robotic devices may be used to move tape cartridges between the various storage cells and media drives within a library.
The use of multiple robotic devices in automated tape cartridge libraries raises various problems concerning the distribution of power to such robotic devices. More particularly, robotic devices used in automated tape cartridge libraries require power for operation thereof. In prior art automated tape cartridge libraries, the movement of the robotic devices is restricted by wire cable connections used for providing such power. That is, such cabling can prevent the robotic devices from crossing paths, or from continuous movement in one direction around the library without the necessity of ultimately reversing direction.
Power cabling can be eliminated through the use of conductors, or power strips, running along tracks which support the robotic devices. Brushes on the robotic devices contact the conductors to supply power to the robotic devices. Alternatively, brushes may be part of a pickup assembly for supplying power to the robotic devices. For example, wheels may contact the conductors with brushes contacting the wheels.
Tracks, conductors, robotic devices, media access devices, elevators, controllers, monitors and various other pieces of equipment within the library may cease to function properly through use, age, improper installation, physical damage, and the like. What is needed is to maintain the status of these pieces of equipment and display this status to library operators.
Library system health is monitored and displayed based on the location of equipment within the library relative to track layout.
A method of monitoring status in a data storage library is provided. Robotic devices travel on rails within the data storage library accessing data storage devices such as cartridges, cassettes, media packages, media access equipment, identification devices, access ports and the like. The rails are divided into a plurality of rail segments. A database holds information about each rail segment. The database is updated based on use of each rail segment by the robotic devices. Data is generated to describe the use of each rail segment.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a display having a plurality of display elements is generated. Each display element represents one rail segment. Each display element is positioned relative to other display elements in the display to reflect positioning of corresponding rail segments within the data storage library. The display is updated based on data generated to describe the use of each rail segment.
In other embodiments of the present invention, generating data includes one or more of determining a mechanical condition of each rail segment, determining an electrical condition of each rail segment, determining distance of robotic device travel along each rail segment, determining ease of travel of robotic devices along each rail segment, and the like.
A data storage library is also provided. Storage locations for holding data storage media are disposed within the library. At least one rail provides access to storage locations. Each rail is logically divided into at least one rail segment. At least one robotic device is mounted to travel along each rail to access storage media held in the storage locations. A database holds operational status information about the data storage library arranged according to rail segment. A graphical display displays the condition of each rail segment as a graphical element. Each graphical element is positioned on the display relative to other graphical elements so as to have the same logical relationship as the position of the rail segment corresponding to the graphical element relative to rail segments corresponding to other displayed graphical elements. Control logic monitors the operating condition of each rail segment, records the operating condition of each rail segment in the database, determines an operating fault with any rail segment, and updates the display based on the determined operating fault.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the graphical display displays the location of each robotic device.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the graphical display displays the operational status of at least one data storage access device.
A method of diagnosing the condition of an automated data storage library is also provided. The location of each robotic device operating within the library is determined. A rail segment supporting each robotic device is determined based on the location. Usage information of each determined rail segment is accumulated and recorded in association with each rail segment. Usage alarms are determined based on the accumulated usage information.
A method of displaying the status of an automated data storage library is also provided. Each rail upon which robotic devices travel is divided into rail segments. A request to display at least one rail is received. Graphical symbols are generated for rail segments comprising each requested rail. The rail segment graphical symbols are displayed on a display screen so as to create a logical representation of each requested rail. An indication of the status of each rail segment comprising each requested rail is displayed on the display screen.
In an embodiment of the present invention, once a problem has occurred on a rail segment, the rail segment graphical symbols for the rail including the rail segment are automatically displayed. The rail segment graphical symbol corresponding to the rail segment with the operational problem is highlighted.
A method of monitoring status of an automated data storage library is provided. Operation of each robotic device within the data storage library is correlated to a guide rail segment currently supporting the robotic device. Reliability statistics generated from robotic device operation are mapped to each guide rail segment. The reliability statistics may be displayed in association with a display of the guide rail segment with which the reliability statistic is mapped.
The above features, and other features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed descriptions thereof when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.